Anime Takeover!
by InuYasi1
Summary: My friends and I summon our anime crushes and things start to get out of hand.
1. Lets start summoning

A/N: Hello peoples! This fic is special since it is my first official cross-over/role-play format fic! YAY!!! In this fic, my friends and I will stir up chaos while summoning anime for...reasons. So...on with the fic!!!

Disclamer: I only own my created characters. Other than that, I own diddly!

Chapter 1:

A normal day, boring and stupid. A bunch of teens are stuck in a house.

InuYasi1: Man! This sucks!

Wolfboy245: (turns to her) Say...what about manga?

Shelby: (shocked) You are not trying to make Rhianna summon anime, are you?!

Buggaboo: Aw... quiet, Kevin! The only way you can make her summon is...

InuYasi1: WHAT A GREAT IDEA!!!!

Buggaboo: sigh Never mind.

InuYasi1: Kevin, since you gave me the idea, I'll let you have first picks.

Wolfboy245: N-no. I-I couldn't...ah, what the hell! SANGO!!!

(Sango appears) poof

Sango: Huh? Where am I? Oh...HI REYE-CHAN!!! (A/N: Since 'the unbearable', alot of anime are friends of mine) (sits by Wolfboy245 on the couch)

Josie: (jumps up and down) I want Sessy!!!

InuYasi1: Already here. Since 'the unbearable', I've been trying to regain his sainity. Of corse, it didn't work. So I drugged him and stuffed him in my closet to shut him up.

Josie: (runs into my room and slams the door shut) See ya!

Selah: No way! Sessy is MINE!!! (follows Josie)

Vashlover323: Koga and Cloud!!!

InuYasi1: WOAH!!! One at a time, Jordyn! Which one do you want first?!

Vashlover323: Cloud! No...Koga! No...wails I DON'T KNOW!!!

Samantha: What is the big deal?! It's only anime.

InuYasi1: (glares at Samantha)

Smiley: I know where this is going.

InuYasi1: DAMN RIGHT!!! (shoves Samantha in the bathroom and locks the door) sigh

All: (stares at InuYasi1)

InuYasi1: - I feel better! (sits down again)

Shelby: Can you get--

(Shippo appears) poof

Shelby: (dumbstruck) HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?!

InuYasi1: - I have my ways...

InuYasi1: Cute, huh?! Alas, I am getting over the disappointment of barely ANYONE reviewing my fics.cough

Saluki: Just TELL people to review, dumb-bunny! And if they don't, I'll have super-genius Tae run a virus into FanFiction.net! (thunderclap) Mwahahaha!

InuYasi1 & Tae: Oo; (both turn) Please R&R! Thank you!


	2. InuYasi is a mommy!

A/N: Hiya! Well, I got my reveiws! Thanx to everyone who decided to R&R! Here's the next chappie! (P.S. I'm changing this fic to rated R)

Disclaimer: I don't own squat!

Chapter 2:

InuYasi1: (turns) Yo Trevor! Your turn!

Buggaboo: Kagome... [I guess.]

InuYasi1: (ignores him) (listens to 'InuYasha Soundtrack')

Buggaboo: --' Heh-LOH!!!!!

InuYasi1: Oh... right...

(Kagome appears) poof

InuYasi1: (starts polishing katana)

Smiley: Oo Where did you get that?!

InuYasi1: Ebay.

Smiley: Don't you have to be 18 to get a sword anywhere?! (suspicious glare)

InuYasi1: Yeah. So? whistles

All: Oo YOU CHEATED EBAY!?!?

InuYasi1: NO... [well... yeah] But, I'm also practicing whistling!

All: --'

Vashlover323: (comes back in) Cloudy please! [I can get Koga later!]

(Cloud appears) poof

Cloud: Hi every--... Uh Oh!

Vashlover323: That's right! (grabs Cloud & drags him into a walk-in closet)

InuYasi1: (hands Vashlover323 incense) Don't take too long. [I want to use that closet later.]

Vashlover323: (smiles & shuts door)

All: Oo ...

Smiley: (breaks silence) Can I have Sephoroth?!

(Sephoroth appears) poof

Shippo: (hides behind Shelby) He's scaring me!

All: (glances at InuYasi1 suspiciously)

InuYasi1: (continues to polish katana) WHAT?!

Sango: We all know you too well...

Wolfboy245: Why haven't you taken a swipe at Kagome yet?!

Shelby: Everyone knows you hate her!

Kagome: How rude!!!

Sephoroth: You mean you didn't know?! I mean, COME ON!!! After what happened in 'the unbearable', we all thought you would GET A CLUE!!!

Kagome: ?

InuYasi1: It's no use Seph, so don't waste your time. I've met rocks with higher I.Q.'s than her.

Kagome: What'd you-- gunshot Xx

Buggaboo: RHIANNA!!!

InuYasi1: Wasn't me.

Agent Spazz: ALL RIGHT!!! I GOT HER!!!

Excel: COOL! [Now gimme my gun back!]

InuYasi1: Glad you could make it, Kelly! (slips her a $100)

Wolfboy245: I saw that. An assasin hiring an assasin. That's so wrong.

Sango: Well thought-out plan though...

InuYasi1: Yeah! Every one was supposed to suspect me while Kelly got ready. Then, when everyone's suspicion and attention on me was at it's fullest, Kelly would KILL the bitch!

Agent Spazz: - It was so fool-proof... so sniff BEAUTIFUL!!!

InuYasi1: Now... for the final touch! OOOOHHHHH INU-YAAAAAASHAAAAA!!!

(InuYasha appears) poof

InuYasha: Huh? (looks down) K-KAGOME!!!

InuYasi1: (tapping foot) What's this, InuYasha? sniff You care about this _whore_ more than ME!?! (eyes glow red)

Agent Spazz: (whips out popcorn) This will be good!

InuYasha: (see's InuYasi1 geting demonic-ly pissed) N-Now-now, Reye-chan! L-Let's not jump t-to con--

InuYasi1: OSUWARI!!! {traslation: SIT!!!}

(InuYasha "sits")

InuYasi1: (whips out moon medallion) (A/N: The moon medallion is a joke from a comic I'm in the process of making. If you dun know 'bout it, dun be 'fraid to ask.) I WISH INU-YASHA WAS A KID!!!

(InuYasha turns chibi)

Chibi IY: ?

Vashlover323: (comes out) WOAH!!! THAT WAS INTENSE!!!

InuYasi1: Oo OH...MY-- JORDYEN!!!

Samantha: (while in the bathroom) (bangs on door) Let me out, you MOTHER-FUCKERS!!!

Cloud: (opens bathroom door) She's all wet.

InuYasi1: There's ONLY a toilet in there...

Shelby: Ew.

Wolfboy245: That's not right.

Samantha: I fell in, you morons!

(A little device on InuYasi1's belt buzzes)

InuYasi1: That's the 'excuse alert'.

Chibi IY: A doggy girl drank out of the potty!

Samantha: DID NOT!!! [meow]

Chibi IY: You're a POTTY-MOUTH!!!

Samantha: SHUT UP, ASS-HOLE!!! (charges at Chibi IY)

InuYasi1: (steps in front of Chibi IY) PURIFICATION!!! (slaps spell-scroll on Samantha's forehead)

Samantha: AHHH!!! THE PAAAIN!!! IT BURRRNS!!! (drops into fetal position)

Chibi IY: THANKS MOMMY!!!

InuYasi1: Oo "MOMMY"!?!

Wolfboy245: WOAH!!! RHIANNA, ARN'T YOU A BIT YOUNG?!

All: (stares)

InuYasi1: OO God, if you're there,kill me please.

InuYasi1: Well... that was embarassing... OO

Tae: Wow... you created a new face thingie!

Saluki: Cool.

InuYasi1: Well... R&R! BUH-BYE!!!


	3. Cage and Jet arrive in style!

A/N: Yo! Okaaaay... let's get this show on the road. First off, for those who don't know... The moon medallion is a necklace that is able to warp time and space. It's from a comic I'm writing. Also, if you wanna get in the story, review with a note saying your bishi and personality. I'm making this up as I go, folks... To Oliversgurl, I haven't gotten the chance to read Gravitation, so give me a basic storyline, and it might happen. Final note; the rating is back to PG-13.

Disclaimer: Even though I would like to, I don't own any characters in this story, except Cage and Jet (you'll find out), not to mention the 2 weirdos... but we'll get to them later...

Chapter 3:

Agent Spazz: (glares at Chibi IY)

Chibi IY: (clings on InuYasi1) She's scaring me, mommy...

InuYasi1: Kelly, just 'cause you hate InuYasha doesn't mean you can do it in front of me...

Selah: (comes in) Did I miss anything?

Shelby: Didn't you leave in the first chapter with Josie to go catch Sesshomaru?

Josie: We made an alliance... (drags in a tied up Sesshomaru)

Sess: Reye-chan, you had better tell these evil girls to lay off...

InuYasi1: Sorry, pretty-boy... I don't take orders from anyone... except the voices...

Cloud: Voices!

Wolfboy245: Oh god... don't talk about the voices...

Shippo: I'm curious too!

Sango: Not this again...

InuYasi1: You wanna meet them?

All who don't know: YES!

InuYasi1: (turns to empty corner) Hey, you morons, feel like being social?

Anonymous Voice #1: Sure, why not!

Anonymous Voice #2: Uh... no... publicity isn't my thing...

AV #1: C'mon! It can't hurt!

AV #2: You can, but I'm staying put...

AV #1: You're no fun, big bro... (cries)

AV #2: FINE! (grumbles)

(two people appear; a little girl and a teenage boy)

Girl: (bows and smiles) Hiya! My name's C.C.! This is my big brother, A.C.!

Boy: ... pleasure...

C.C.: A.C.! (nudges A.C.) Don't be a stick in the mud!

A.C.: Hmph... (pouts and crosses arms)

Agent Spazz: What's with the prick!

A.C.: And of course, YOU are one to talk, maddam!

C.C. and InuYasi1: DON'T START FIGHTING!

A.C.: I WASN'T! (defensive)

Samantha: Yah right! You were itching to fight!

A.C.: (twitch) That's it... C'MERE, BITCH!

Smiley: Rhianna, you might have to change this fic back to R for violence...

Vashlover323: Yah, this is getting out of hand...

Sephoroth: (looks at InuYasi1) Is he always like this?

InuYasi1: Um... yah. Angry and depressed pretty much make up A.C.'s personallity...

Selah: Kinda like someone we all know... (looks at Chibi IY)

Suddenly, a wall is blown up. Two new people are standing in the wreckage; a tall boy and girl, both in their older teens.

Girl: Dammit, Jet! Did you have to make such a mess of it!

Boy: You said we should "make an entrance"...

Girl: Not that way...

Buggaboo: KAGOME! (hugs girl)

Girl: (kicks Buggaboo off) I'm not Kagome! Wrong comic, dude.

InuYasi1: Cage! Jet! So glad you could make it!

Cage: You created us! Of course we made it! But you didn't say I'd be attacked by an insane fanboy who likes that slut!

Wolfboy245: Just ignore Trevor. He's grieving over the loss of his bishi...

Samantha: (spots Jet) So! Come back, have you!

Jet: (eyes go from green to black) Bring it on! (punches Samantha)

Wolfboy245: (looks around) Where'd A.C. go, Sam? Weren't you just fighting him?

A.C.: (poofs up behind Wolfboy245) Sorry, but I didn't come out simply just to babysit that noisy chit all day...

Wolfboy245: Then what did you come for?

A.C.: (smiles evily)

InuYasi1: He came for the candy...

A.C.: DAMN STRAIT! (dives into pile of candy)

Josie: (sweatdrop) Okaaaaay... (looks at Samantha) (glances back at InuYasi1) Uh... What's with them?

Cage: Jet beat Samantha at poker.

Josie: That's all?

Cage: Jet doesn't know how to play poker. He doesn't even know what cards are.

Josie: Ouch!

InuYasi1: Yah, she never got over it...

Samantha: THAT'S CAUSE HE CHEATED!

Jet: NO, YOU'RE JUST CAN'T PLAY CARDS!

Suddenly, a little dog with a tranquilizer gun walks in and sticks a rather large needle in Jet's arm. Jet then passes out.

Sango: Hi, Kiss! (A/N: Kiss is the name of the dog in "Snow of Petals". She basically keeps Cage and Jet from killing each other, among other things)

Kiss: (salutes) (walks out)

Wolfboy245: Well, we won't be hearing from Jet for a while...

Shippo: Why not?

Wolfboy245: Judging from the size of that needle...

Smiley: ... Jet has enough tranquilizer in his system to bring down a full-grown bull elephant!

Vashlover323: Dang... oh well, who wants a soda?

All (that are consious): Ooooh! Soda...

Samantha: (looks over at ghosts) Too bad you guys can't have any... (sarcastic smirk)

A.C.: (looks up from his candy heaven) Yah, keep talking, wench. You'll find yourself six feet under.

Samantha: (rolls eyes) Puh-leez!

A.C.: (grits teeth) I'll show you soda drinking... (chugs old-fashioned coke) (breaks glass bottle against table)

C.C.: (too busy socializing to notice impending danger)

Josie: Uh oh!

Selah: (whispers) Reye-chan, do something!

InuYasi1: Nope. I wouldn't get in the middle of that. (smiles) I'd rather die.

Josie and Selah: How cheerful... (sweatdrop)

InuYasi1: Such is my nature...

Chibi IY: Mommy, the ghost guy is scaring me!

InuYasi1: Don't make a gesture. His sight is based on movement. (stands still)

A.C.: ... Where did you go? (looks around)

Chibi IY: Wow, mommy! How'd you know that!

InuYasi1: Family Guy, the most educational show on T.V. today! Peter knew hookers couldn't see you if you stood completely still, so, I know that A.C.'s brain compacity is about the same as a hooker's, and therefore will be able to be fooled easily by lack of movement. (A/N: To A.C.; Sorry, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Also, Seth MacFarlane, please don't sue me. I'm funny.)

A.C.: (glare) I loathe your existance more and more each day...

InuYasi1: I love you too, A.C...

Sephiroth: (taps InuYasi1's shoulder) Will you fufill you obligation to Jordyn?

Cloud: Please, Lady Reye-chan! I need rest!

InuYasi1: Okies!

(Koga appears) (poof)

Vashlover323: Thanks, Rhianna! (pulls Koga into closet)

InuYasi1: Have fun! (hands Jordyn insence)

(suddenly Kagome poofs in)

Buggaboo: Thank you, Rhianna!

InuYasi1: NOW WHO THE FUCK DID THAT? I DIDN'T!

Kagome: An ogress stole my ashes, and my body is now a mixture of bones, clay, and graveyard soil.

Smiley: Deja vu!

Chibi IY: (eyes widen) Zombie lady...

InuYasi1: (whispers to Chibi IY)

Chibi IY: (pissed) DIE, LIVING-DEAD LADY! IRON REAVER SOUL-STEALER! (kills Kagome)

Agent Spazz: What did you tell InuYasha to get him so pissed off with Kagome?

InuYasi1: He's a dog. I told him Kagome was a veternarian.

Cloud: Ouch...

InuYasi1: Wasn't this a fun chapter! I got to introduce A.C. and C.C., not to mention the infamous Cage and Jet from my comic "Snow of Petals"!

A.C.: I don't find the point in introducing us...

InuYasi1: Nonsense! You guys are the reason I'm insane in the first place! Anyway... (turns to readers) Pweez R&R!

C.C.: See ya on the home stretch! Buh-bye!


End file.
